Wrong choices
by lilbear1989
Summary: bella hated her life, when her parents told her to move out she thought shed hit the jackpot, thats until one bad choice leads to a million more, can one stranger help her before the dark clouds take over. sum changes being made plz be patient.
1. preface

_**This story is about choices bella makes in her life, most are bad. Its about how she deals with them and what happens to her when every thing goes bad.** _

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any characters mentioned in this story.**

Preface

The sound of the phone dosent wake me any more, the beeping at the side of my head dosent do it either, the warm hand clinging to my cold one doesnt feel the response it wants to. The people around me dont know me or care for me personally, they only want their paycheck at the end of the week. The women by the door thinks she knows my face, she may be the one i stole the purse from 3 thursdays before, she may be the one that threw a coin in to my cup as i sat near the coffee shop just 4 days ago. Who ever she was, she now thinks she's saved my life. Who asked her if i needed or wanted saving, i cant remember doing it. I cant remember much ov the last two years but i know i would remember that.

Im here today because ov a choice i made when i thought it would help me, im here today because my father and mother thought it was best for me to be an adult and live alone, im here today because my story never went the way i planned.

I may or may not be alive tomorow, whos to know when the choices you make are as bad as mine.

_**This is my first story so if u like what you see please review and i will keep writing, sorry for any mastakes you may see, review and i will change them**_

_**thanks for reading**_

_**lilbear :***_


	2. Chapter 1

_**This is the next chapter to my story and I hope you enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 1

I often thought this life wasn't mine, maybe they gave me to the wrong parents in hospital or I was kidnapped at birth. The women seated on the shabby old sofa was nothing like me and the half drunk excuse for a man seated half on and off the chair in the corner looked nothing like me. The room I stood in didn't seem like the living room id known for all my life, it was as if the life had been sucked from it and the three souls that rested there. It had not always been this way, my parents were once loving people and I was once a happy child. My father used to smile and I used to love my mothers laugh, I can't remember the exact date things changed or why but they just gave up and I soon followed. The chair groaned and my head shot up to see my father try to stand on unsteady feet, he held on to the crumbling fireplace as he steady him self and walked towards the kitchen, has he passed me a can was thrown in my direction.

"Bin it"

Two words spoken and I am running. the small t-shirt and ripped pants clung to my body has I ran through the rain to the end of the garden, I knew the clothes that I now had on wouldn't be changed for at least a few days so it was best to keep as dry as I could. The winds howled and blow the soggy leaves across the garden, yet another wet day as usual. My whole body shivered as I ran back to the house, I didn't own a coat as I never went outside anymore and father said there was no need for one. As I reached the steps to our porch I caught my bare foot on a sharp rock throwing me of my feet and on to the bottom step. The broken chipped step stabbed in to my hand and I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't scream. When I entered the house my father was falling back in to his seat with a fresh can in hand?

The pain in my foot made it self known have I searched the kitchen for any clean cloths. The small room was in darkness as my father hated to waste electric and I had to use the light from refrigerator to see where I was walking. Every surface in the room was cluttered with dirty plates and washing my mother never thought to do, id tried many times to do house work since I was tall enough to see over the worktop but it always ended up the same way so I gave up. washing up the plates that were needed at the time just seemed easier and father only let me use the washing machine once a day so I only washed my clothes, this was something my mother didn't like and id received many whacks to the head from her soiled slipper has I walked past her spot on the sofa. The once cream curtains now hung down from the broken pole looking as gray as the sky outside and as lifeless as the dead tree lying across our front garden. the table in the corner of the room had a leg missing and had done since I could remember, mother told me there was once four chairs but now only sat one, the others were burnt in the fireplace when father wanted to save his money for something else. Finally I found a rag that seemed to be the cleanest one and sat close to back door, the large moon helped me seen the damage to my foot and hand.

I can only remember a few times when I was a happy child, my mum Renee Swan would try to hide a small present under my bed at Christmas or on my birthday before my father woke, she would bring me a warm glass of milk and sit with me while I ripped the paper from my gift. She never once said 'happy birthday dear' or 'merry Christmas' and because I was young I just thought she didn't know how to say those words and I would say them to her in hopes that I could teach her. On my 12th birthday my mum slept in a little longer than she normally would and when she came in to my room I knew that year would be the last I ever saw of any sort of present. The left side of her face was purple and black, her left eye was swollen shut and she wobbled to the foot of my bed with a limp. She explained to me that my father had found the present before she could hide it and he asked her for an explanation, when she told him what it was for he had punished her. She said she shouldn't have kept such a thing from him. Me and my mother shared the same dark hair and when washed the red highlights always shone through, our deep chocolate eyes were faded from the years of hard life. That day I could see last remaining light in my mother's eyes die, her shoulders fell like she had sunk into her self and I couldn't do anything to help her. That was the beginning of my mothers spiral downwards and she began drinking until she couldn't walk up the stairs or stand from her seat on the sofa.

Every night at five thirty the front door would shut and slam there would be 7 thunder steps across the room, the chair would groan announcing the arrival of my father. Charlie Swan was the chief of police in the small town of Forks, Washington and to everyone in the real world he was a different man. He spoke well to his work friends, his uniform was clean and ironed every evening-by me-and he always looked like he came from a millionaires home instead of the dirty and broken home he lived in. no one ever came here has he had told people that my mother was ill. When ever he was asked to go somewhere with his family again he used the excuse of my mother being ill and this too meant that I had to stay at home to look after her. Every year he would go to a charity store and find any clothes I could fit into and find another dress and cardigan for my mother, if I ever said I didn't like the clothes he brought he would take it out on my mother and after the first two beatings she received I kept my mouth shut and just accepted them. Father would do the grocery shopping and never let anyone past our front gate, I knew he was ashamed of his family and home; he made that clear by never sending me to school. Mother never left the house, she said she couldn't embarrass my fathers name by showing her face when she didn't look respectable. I remember going to the park around my ninth birthday and again going to the store when I was 11 but after that I can not remember seeing past the garden gate.

When I was younger my mother always told me father hadn't always been a cold hearted man. she told me he was just overworked and since I came along the work just seemed harder. After hearing this from my mother I knew the reason for my parents being this way was my fault, maybe if I hadn't been born they would be happy, my mother would be the school teacher she wanted to be and father could take his wife to parties and dinners without worrying about money or me. Id never thought of killing my self and I don't think I could bring myself to do it anyway, the years had been hard but I knew id get out of here at some point and this thought is what helped me along. The thought of being able to live in my own home and be able to buy my own things is the only thing that kept me sane.

"Isabella Marie Swan"

I sighed and slowly stood from my spot on the floor, it was Saturday evening and my parents now wanted their dinner making and the washing finished. I may have wished for a better life in the future but this is the life I have at the moment and life must go on.

_**I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to get some details out before the plot begins. Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**Lilbear :* **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**this is chapter 2 so i hope you enjoy.**_

__**Dis: i do not own twilight and any characters mentioned in this story.**

Have you ever had that feeling that day is not going to be a normal day, where you're not sure whether the day will go right or wrong, when you first look at something you never notice the difference, something sits in the pit of your stomach and it makes u feel sick. It had been two weeks since my 18th birthday had past with any mention from either parents, the sky was still gray as it has always been and the leaves were still falling from the trees, I was just a year older like any other year. I sometimes wish my father would wink at me or give me a smile, just that little sign that he was still human and that he at least cared. I used to dream that my mother would kiss my cheek or comb my hair and then send me to school with a pack lunch. Now they didn't seem like my parents, after everything they'd put me through it was easier to think of them as my guardians that would one day release me into the world, at that moment I didn't know it but today would be that day. The first thing I noticed different about the day was the fact that mother wasn't in her usual spot on the sofa and was standing in the kitchen looking out of the window. She had a dark gray dress on that I had not seen before and instead of her slippers she was wearing a pair of white shoes again that id never seen before. The worktop were now empty of the clutter that had been there the day before and the floor was clear of any washing, the feeling in my stomach grew and it scared me.

"Honey would you like some breakfast" The sound of my mothers voice made my feet freeze as I walked towards the bathroom under the stairs and I turned to stare at the half open kitchen door, I didn't know how to reply has my throat closed up and all the air let my lungs. It was a rare thing for my mother to speak let a lone speak to me and call me honey in the same sentence, has id taken so long to reply she came to the kitchen door and for the first time in years she had a smile on her face.

"Did you hear me Bella? I asked if you would like breakfast" She asked giving me a calculating stare.

"Yes sorry mother I'm half asleep, where's father?" I tried to smile but I only felt my mouth twitch a little.

"Great ill get started then" She turned back to the kitchen so fast her dress flipped in the air trying to catch up with her movements, I followed slowly realizing she hadn't answered my question.

As I looked around the room for the second time that morning I then noticed the now four legged table and two extra chairs, I was just about to ask mother what was going on when she turned and laid a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. I didn't want to bring her out of the happy mood she seemed to be in so I took a seat and picked at the food without a word. A couple o minutes later she sat beside me with a plate of food for her self and two hot chocolates. Has I ate I looked over at my mother, her was pulled back from her face with a hair band and it looked to have been washed, her face was clean other than the light pink lipstick she wear. When id finished I picked my plate and cup up to take to the sick when my mother grabbed my arm.

"No its ok dear ill do that, you go up stairs and get dressed. I've laid a set of clothes on your bed" she smiled again and released my arm.

Again I didn't speak as I walked up the stairs to my room, my mind was going around in circles and my stomach wouldn't stop turning. I slowly opened my bedroom door scared of what may lie behind it, the purple bedspread was still the same, the old rocking chair in the corner was there and my desk was still below the window but I could shake the feeling that something had changed. I padded across the wooden floor to stand a foot in front of my wardrobe, my hand shock as I reached for the handle and inched it open. If anyone had been standing in the room at that very moment they would have been shocked at the word that came out of my mouth, not out of joy or fear but out of sheer dread. My old t-shirt and sweatpants were no longer there but what hung in their place could only be described as what they were, clothes. There were 3 pairs of jeans neatly folded at the bottom, an array of t-shirts hung from hangers along with jumpers and two skirts.

I then remember what my mother had said and ran to my bed; there sat in a small pile was a t-shirt, jumper, another pair of jeans and clean underwear. Like a starving child I grab the clothes and quickly got dressed. The feeling of having clean underwear on after so long was indescribable, the clean simple red t-shirt felt amazing against my skin and the dark blue jeans fit perfectly. I couldn't hold my excitement in has I ran down the stairs, every one of them groaning as I bound down in to the kitchen and rapped my arms around my stunned mother, the weight of my body made her fall backwards towards the worktop. For a moment she just stood there and then slowly she placed her hands around my waist and she hugged me back. Tears ran down both our cheeks when I released her and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve, nothing was said as we both stood in the middle of the kitchen, it was only when a car pulled in to our drive did my mother move. She ran towards the stairs and then back in to the kitchen wiping the worktops and moving empty cups from the table. When she noticed I hadn't moved she pushed me towards the stairs and put her finger to her lips, in a daze I climbed the stairs to my room and sat on the foot of my bed listening to my parents argue for the first time in 5 years.

"Where is she?" Was the first thing my father said when he had taken his boots of in the hall way, I knew he meant me but I couldn't move.

"I gave her the new clothes; she must be changing in to them" I could hear the fear in her voice but I couldn't understand why, my mother was a strong women and she never showed her fears.

"So if you gave her the clothes then you must have told her, is she packing too" when the word packing left my fathers mouth I was off the bed and across the room in a flash, were are we going, maybe a holiday or maybe we were moving house, my father once told me he always wanted to live by a lake and fish on weekends but the next words to leave my mothers mouth were not what I expected or believed at that moment, it seemed the whole day had been a dream and this just made in more dream like.

"No she doesn't know, I was thinking you should tell her. You must do it soon though because her plane leaves in 4 hours" I heard her stand from which ever seat she had sat in and walk out of the back door, the door swung shut behind her with a bang. I knew she was upset but why? She never once told me loved me and never hugged me so why would she be upset, I always thought this would be what they wanted. They go on with their lives without having to spare any money to feed or clothe me and my mother could spend as much as she pleased on booze. I also wondered where I was going, we didn't have any other family as both my parents were only children and their parents has died when I was young. I felt like running down the stairs and demanding to know what was going on and why I was leaving, they never mentioned anything about their flight so it must be just me leaving. To be honest though I couldn't bring my self to be upset, I may not have a clue where I'm going or where I'm going to live but it had to be a million times better than this place.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the footsteps of my father walking up the stairs; he walked to my door but didn't enter. I'm not sure why but the man had never been in my room, even when I was a baby he would ask my mother to get me out of the room and then he would take her from me, he fiddled with the door frame before he spoke making me think he was nervous.

"Isabella there is a suitcase under your bed, can you please pack it with everything you have and be down stairs within the next hour"

He cleared his throat and walked away, leaving me with a million questions, I thought about asking him before he got to the bottom of the stairs but I knew this would just anger him so I kept my mouth shut and retrieved the gray suitcase. I packed all of the clothes had even the old ones, I had three books my grandmother had given me for my 5th birthday and a snow globe I found in the neighbors garden when I was ten, all of which were hidden from my father all these years. Has I had so much space left in my suitcase I neatly folded my purple bed spread and placed it with my things, I would carry my pillow. Taking one last look around my room seemed pointless, it was a place I hated and loved all at once, I could come here to read or get away from my mother when father was at work but here was where I was left to my own thoughts and own hatred for my parents. I placed my suitcase by the door and walked in to the kitchen to find both parents seated at the table.

"Isabella, take a seat and your mother will explain everything, I need to check the car and gas"

My mother gave my father a hard stare as he escaped out of the front door. I slowly sat down placing my hands on my lap, they were shaking violently and I didn't want my mother to see.

"Have you packed everything dear" I didn't raise my head instead just nodding in reply.

"Right well your father and I, mainly him, but we decided that it's best for you to go live in a nice city, alone. Your father has paid for the next three months rent on a small apartment and he also got you a job which I'm sure you will enjoy"

She reached over the table and put her hand on my arm; before she could reach me I jumped up from my seat and took the coat she held towards me. I didn't know why at that moment but I couldn't look at or speak to her. The tears burled my eyes has I ran from the kitchen to grab my suitcase, I didn't want her seeing me upset and I didn't want to say goodbye. My father who had been standing by the passenger door opened it has I ran down the steps, he took my suitcase and throw it into the back seat as he got behind the wheel. No one said anything as he drove towards the airport and I was soon asleep.

"Isabella, we are here and you need to wake up"

I sat up and stretched looking out at the airport for the first time, it was only a small town airport but to me it was still huge, there seemed to be people everywhere, either leaving or coming back, either way they were in a rush. My father cleared his throat and I could tell he was getting inpatient so I grabbed my suitcase and got out, to my surprise he didn't follow but lent over the passenger chair to give me a small folder.

"Everything you need is in there; also there is the house number if you need it"

Id only just grabbed it before he put his foot down and I was left standing in the car park feeling alone and lost.

As I walked towards the main entrance or what I thought was the main entrance, I opened the folder to find a plane ticket, my passport, a set of keys, a map of New York and what looked to be a set of instructions. I noticed the writing as my mothers and she had stated that my flight would be leaving from gate four at 2pm; it was now only 12 so I had plenty of time to find where I needed to be. A young woman wearing way too much make-up seated at the main desk pointed me in the right direction and I took a seat by the window watching the other plane leave and arrive. To say I was surprise my parents were sending me to New York would be an understatement, id never been out of forks before and the trip brought excitement and fear, excitement for a new place to live but then fear as I was going alone and didn't have know anybody.

When my flight was finally called I stood and walked with unsteady feet towards the gate, the man standing there gave me a warm smile has he checked my ticket and passport, he told me to have a good flight and went to the next person. I was waiting for someone to tell me this was all a joke and that it was time to go back home, it may not have been the perfect home to live in but at least it was save and I wasn't alone there. I took my seat after putting my bag in the over head luggage box and stared out of the window, this was the beginning to my new life and I was crapping my self.

_**please review as all your veiws and opinions are valued greatly **_

_**lilbear :***_


	4. Chapter 3

_**This is the next chapter and i hpoe you enjoy, any thoughts please review.**_

**_chapter 3_**

**Dis: i do not own twilight **

Who would have known that my parents hated me so much they had to be over 3000 miles away from me, I wasn't sure how long it took to arrive in New York but when we did it was early morning and the airport was very busy, JFK was fifty times bigger than Port Angeles and I got lost within five minutes. Feeling depressed and lost I found a seat and grabbed my folder, the list of instructions my mother had written explained my new home was in Brooklyn on Dekalb Avenue but nothing else, she had not mentioned how to get there or if anyone would be waiting to show me around the area. I guess when she said I would be alone then she really meant it. My head was beginning to hurt and I hadn't even found a way out of the airport. I turned in my seat to try and locate any sort of sign, after ten minutes of searching I finally found a sign that pointed to were the taxi would be waiting, I knew I needed one so that the best place to go.

In my excitement I dived up from my seat and ran towards the door, totally forgetting there was a million people running in all different directions, with my added clumsiness I collided with someone and my bag was thrown in the air, I never had a chance to grab my snow globe before it hit the floor. The tears stung my eyes has I grabbed everything I could, this was meant to be a new start but it was already going so bad. The young man id bumped into was trying to catch all his papers that had flown from his briefcase with not much luck and he grumbled as he noticed a few had gotten wet from the water that had once been inside my snow globe. My body stiffened has his hand came towards me and I made sure my head was low; I didn't know this man and it seemed I had really pissed him off.

"I won't bite, I'm only helping you up" his voice was soft but I still couldn't bring my self to look at him, I grabbed the broken globe and threw it with the rest of my stuff quickly doing up my suitcase and standing without no help from the man, I know it was rude of me to walk away but I couldn't stop shaking and my head was now killing, the only thing I wanted to do was get home and take a long shower. After locating the taxis I jumped in the closest one and practically shouted my address to the driver I relaxed into my seat willing my head ache to go.

The drive to my new home didn't seem that long but it could have been hours, since leaving home id not checked the time has I didn't own a cell phone or watch, the time and date just seemed irrelevant now that I was alone and had no one to share it with. When the car stopped the first thing I noticed on my left was a small park, a small black fence and gate keeping it safe from any unwanted guests. The driver pointed to the right which I presumed was where my apartment was and I paid him the fair, he cleared his throat after a moment and I realized I still hadn't got out. It was like deja-vu as my foot hit the floor and the car speeded off down the street, I didn't let the fact that everyone loved leaving so fast get to me, I was standing in front of my new home with keys in hand and I couldn't wait to see in side.

The main entrance was a pale pink and the railings were dark brown so I knew the owner was either an elderly couple or an old lady. The left wall held all the mail boxes and to my surprise number six which was mine seemed to be full, maybe the old tenant forgot some because no one but my parents knew I lived here. Inside the box where five letters, two addressed to me and the other three were addressed to an . My apartment was on the third floor and I was glad for the years of running about my father made me do or I don't think I would have been able to climb them as easily as I did. When I reached my floor the door on my left was a bright blue and the number five was sparkly. I shock my head as I walked towards my new front door, the excitement bubbled again and I fumbled to get the key in the lock.

My door was a plane black and the little brass number was hanging upside down has the top screw was missing, it squeaked a little when I opened it, like it had not been used in awhile. The first thing that hit me was the smell and I had to cover my face with my hand, the hall way was dark and the walls were a very dark gray that may have one day been white, the wood on the door frames was thick with dirt and what I thought was red paint but may have been blood, the first room on my left was the open plan kitchen and living room that held a small refrigerator, sink unit, microwave, a small sofa for two with T.V and T.V stand, the next door was a small box room that I presumed would be my bedroom, the double bed that was pushed up against the back wall was bare other than the folded sheet someone had placed on the end, the last room was a small bathroom with no bath, the shower looked black instead of the white it should have been and I couldn't bring my self to look at the toilet yet. I don't know why I thought my father would pay for an high end apartment or at least a clean one, I guess I thought this would be a way of proving he loved me but again he proved me wrong. What I could have done was sit in the hallway and cry but that wouldn't rid me of my problems or of this dirty apartment, I thought the kitchen would be the best place to start and I was happy to find a couple of cloths and cleaning products under the sink unit and I spent my first day in New York cleaning.

It had taken me all day to get every surface clean, the bathroom took longer than I thought and I scrubbed till my hands were red and blistered. I knew the walls would need a new coat of paint but without no money that couldn't be done today, tomorrow would be Saturday and the first day of my new job. The instructions explained that the café I was working in was only two blocks away so it would be easy to walk and I had to speak to a lady by the name of Jessica as soon as I arrived. After taking a shower and changing for bed I plugged in my small alarm clock and climbed into my newly made bed, I had to be at work by ten thirty so I thought it would be best to get as much sleep as I could. For the first night in years I fell in to a dreamless sleep.

The blaring sun shone through my window and I threw my arm over my face, my mother would be happy that the sun was shining, I laid still for a second waiting for my mothers scream or a shout from my father because I couldn't remember washing his uniform the night before, I slowly turned back towards the window, it was smaller than mine back home and mine were white not an off yellow. after a second of staring at the window I suddenly sat up, the past twenty four hours coming back to me in a flash making last nights headache rear its ugly head, I could feel my skin pimple as I shivered, it had felt like just another one of my many dreams. Back home the sun was out maybe three times a year so waking up to it shining through my window was new to me, I had forgotten I would need curtains instead of just the net curtains I had back home. I turned on to my back in a fight to get back to sleep when I noticed id woken up an hour before my alarm clock and then my stomach growled, my parents had given me enough money to last until my first paycheck came through, for this I was glad.

I took a quick shower and got dress in simple jeans and plain white top, I didn't know what they would want me to wear for work but at the moment this was all I had. I had plenty of time before work so I knew it would be the best time to go shopping, my parents must have done a lot of research as my mother had explained in her instructions that there was a store next to the café and it would be easy enough to walk to. Out on the street people got on with their daily lives, an elderly lady was sweeping her steps and a dog was barking from a near by garden. My stomach twisted and my palms were sweating, id not been out of the house since I was thirteen and this was all new to me. I kept me head low as I walked; only checking when I crossed a road. The people around me never looked in my direction and no spoke to me; to them I was just another New Yorker.

The store wasn't as busy as I thought it would be, I quickly grabbed the things I knew I needed and then when I had made sure I had enough money left I picked up some toiletries and found a cheap pair of black pumps, again I didn't know what work would want me to wear and the white tatty trainers I was wearing were the only shoes I had. I didn't have many bags so it was easier to walk back to the apartment, after getting everything put away I had about half an hour before work, it wouldn't take long to get there but I wanted to be early, after a quick shoe change I was back out on the street. The sun was still out and the streets were still busy, I kept my head down again and arrived at work quicker than I thought I would. There were two women behind the counter and three men sat on tall stools eating what looked to be pancakes, in the corner sat four young looking people all chatting and laughing.

"Can I help you dear" the voice came from one of the women behind the counter and I jumped when she spoke, I had been standing just inside the door.

"I'm looking for Jessica, my names Bella and this is my first day" my voice cracked at the end and I had to clear my throat. The lady stared at me for a second and then smiled as if realizing who I was.

"Well dear Jessica isn't here at the moment as you're a little early, if you want to come with me Ill show you what you will be doing today" she kept the smile on her face as she spoke and I slightly relaxed, she seemed like a nice lady but I didn't want to trust her yet.

"Oh dear me" she turned on her heal fast making me jumped as she turned to face me "sorry, how rude, my names Helen by the way" she put her hand out in front of her and hesitantly shock it. She smiled again and turned to what looked to be a strange machine with cups underneath. Helen explained that it was a coffee machine and then she showed me another similar machine that made milkshakes. She explained that I wouldn't be doing much behind the counter unless anyone of the other girls called in sick. I would be what they called a waitress, I needed to take orders from customers and clear tables and I would work six days a week from ten thirty till four. Just has Helen was about to give me a tour of the kitchen the café door opened banging against the wall, it felt like an earth quake and I quickly stood behind Helen as she laughed, must have been the look of fear on my face but I didn't understand what was funny.

"WERES MY PANCAKES" the booming voice made me scream and I sat on the floor by what looked to be a cooker. Helen knelt beside me looking concerned, her warm smile again helped until she took me by the hand and stood.

"Bella dear I'm sorry Emmett scared you, he can be an idiot at times, he may also be huge in size but really he's a teddy bear" she tugged on my hand until I was able to move. When we walked back in to the café standing by the counter was the biggest guy id ever seen, the muscles in his arms looked thicker than both my thighs put together and I couldn't help but squeeze Helens hand.

"Emmett, what do you think you are doing, you scared poor Bella half to death walking in like that" when she spoke his eyes shot up to mine and a huge grin spread across his face. He walked around the counter and came to stand in front of Helen; he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she could swat him away.

"I must give you my sincere apologies belly and Helen you look beautiful as ever, now please may I have my pancakes" when he finished speaking he stock his bottom lip out and fluttered his lashers, I could help but laugh. He smiled again and kissed my cheek making me laugh even more. It was when he walked away that I realized what he had called me and I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach, I never had any friends and my parents had always called me by my real name and Helen only called me Bella because I told her that was my name but for someone to make their own nickname for me was different and strangely I liked it.

After Emmett wolfed down eight pancakes within seconds he told me he lived on the same street as me with his girlfriend Rose who was a school teacher, they had been high school sweethearts and I knew he loved her dearly from the way he spoke about her. He worked with his father in a huge bed factory but he explained it was only till he had enough money to open his own gym. When he had left Jessica arrived, her father owned the café and she was the manager that set new people on and she would be the one to fire me if needed and I too found out she not only lived on the same street but in the same building as me, she was the one that lived in number five and she laughed when I mentioned the sparkly door. Jessica didn't seem as nice as Helen or Emmett but if I stayed out of her way and got on with my job I knew we would be fine.

The rest of my day flew by as many people came to the café and I was kept busy, I knew Jessica was keeping a close eye on me so when I spoke to customers I always had a smile on my face and I spoke clearly, Helen was very surprised when I told her id never been to school but had taught my self to read and write, my mother hated this so I had to do most of it at night when father had gone to bed and she was snoring from her seat on the sofa. I always knew I would leave their house at one point so I needed to learn everything I could by my self, if not then living alone would be a million times harder.

"Bella it's just gone four so you can leave when you're ready" Helen called from the kitchen and I finished clearing the table I was standing in front of before collecting my things and saying good bye.

After stopping at a little bakers id noticed that morning for a treat I finally made it home and slumped down on the sofa, id been standing all day and my feet were killings. The idea of buying the shoes had been good; Helen had explained they would be comfier than trainers as working all day in hot weather wasn't nice for the feet. I knew I would enjoy working at the café and after a full meal for dinner and a nice shower I fell asleep thinking about how great my new life would be.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

_**please review and ill post the next chapter on wednesday **_

_**lilbear :***_


End file.
